dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mir
Perfil thumb|260px|Mir *'Nombre:' 미르 / Mir. *'Nombre real:' 방철용 / Bang Cheol Yong. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo,Rapero,Actor ocasional,MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 10-Marzo-1991. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Jang Seong, Corea del Sur. *'''Estatura: 179cm. *'Peso:' 63kg. *'Tipo de sangre: '''A. *'Signo zodiacal: Piscis. *'Signo chino: '''Cabra. *'Familia: Dos hermanas, mayor/actriz (Go Eun Ah ). *'Agencia: 'J.Tune Camp. Mini Biografia Nació el 10 de Marzo de 1991 en Jang Seong, Corea del Sur, siendo hijo de un agricultor y efectivamente cultivaba antes de su debut, trabajó con máquinas agrícolas, tuvo cuidado de los animales, como cabras, y recogió los cultivos tales como los pimientos y las manzanas. Mir es el hermano menor de la actriz Go Eun Ah . Recientemente ha formado parte de Makbanshi (en coreano: 아이돌 막내반란시대 lit. Idol Magnae Rebellion) con otros miembros jóvenes de grupos como 2AM , F.T. Island, U-Kiss, T-MAX, y Mighty Mouth. Él rapeó en la canción de Ahn Jin Kyung, "Bad Person" y en la de Kan Mi Yeon, "Going Crazy". Mir fue hospitalizado el 7 de febrero debido a una lesion en su columna, el 9 de febrero fue operado en un hospital de Kangnam, el 21 del mismo mes Mir hizo un anuncio en la pagina oficial en Japon de MBLAQ que no iba a poder participar en las promociones de MBLAQ en lo que queda de ese mes. Sin embargo el 23 de febrero se informo que Mir ha tenido un fuerte deseo de estar en el escenario con los demás miembros para presentar su nueva canción. Dramas *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) Cameo. *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (2010)cameo. Colaboraciones *"Bad Person" - Ahn Jin Kyung. *"Going Crazy" - Kan Mi Yeon. *"Even in my Dreams" - G.O. * one more day-Chocolat (Live). * "Much Love" - Zia. Programas de TV *Jewerly House (2012). *Dream Team (2012). *Hello Baby! (5th Season) (2012). *The Voice of Korea (Mnet, 2012). *Sesame Player (2011). *Making the Artist (2010). *KOREA Idol United (MTV 2010). *Maknae Rebellion (2010). *MBLAQ The Art of Seduction (Mnet, 2009). *Idol Army (5ta. Temporada) (MBC, 2009). Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'MBLAQ. *'Fan Club Oficial:'MIRacle(s). *'Debut: '''2009. *'Aficiones:' Practicar chistes / Cantar / Bailar / Gritar. *'Atributo: Guapo, Voz ronca y ojos hermosos. *'Pasatiempo: '''Practicar chistes. *'Educación: Universidad Kyung Hee Cyber, Departamento de Tecnologia de la Información y Comunicacion, especialidad en Matemáticas. *'Intereses: '''Practicar gags (chistes). *'Sub-Unidad:' Forma parte de la primera sub-unidad del grupo junto con G.O aunque se presentaran como tal aun no se define quienes seran los oficiales. *'Familia :'Padres (Padre: Bang Gisoon), 2 hermanas mayores: Bang HyoSun y Go Eun Ah (actriz). *Mir significa "Dragón" en coreano. nombre dado por el dueño de la compañia Bi Rain ... contando la historia en el "STRONG HEART"... en el que dijo que Bi Rain interrumpio uno de los ensayos antes de debutar, abrio la puerta ... lo apunto y dijo "tu seras MIR" retirandose porteriormente del lugar. *Su familia tiene una granja y poseen 9 montañas en propiedades. *Vendio una vaca para tener una cita con su novia. * En febrero de 2011 lo operaron de una ernia en su espalda. * Participó en la canción en solo de G.O 'Even in my dreams', además apareció en el video, actuando como el amigo y cómplice del chico que quiere impresionar y conquistar a la chica linda. * Recientemente sufrió un accidente en las grabaciones del programa "Star King", tuvo una quemadura leve en el cuello con juegos pirotécnicos. Fue llevado rápidamente al hospital. Afortunadamente está bien. * Mir viajo a Perú como voluntario con MBC de 'The dream of KOICA". Mientras fabricaban ladrillos para un baño remodelado, Mir accidentalmente se golpeó con un pico y se lesionó la rodilla. Mir ya estaba trabajando con la espalda debilitada a causa de una cirugía que fue sometido por una hernia de disco vertebral, pero a pesar de su condición, Mir continuó sus actividades de voluntariado con una sonrisa, ganando elogios de los ahi presentes. * Entra a la JTune camp gracias a su hermana mayor (no Go Eun Ah) ya que esta es la esposa del representante de la empresa, entrando como aprendiz... meses despues (2 a 3 meses) da la prueba. * Una de las cosas que odia son los malos modales * En uno de los programas de variedad dijo que su chica ideal tenia que tener los ojos o como un "cachorro" o un "gatito". (le gustan los ojos agatados) * G.O uno de los miembros de mblaq reveló que mir tenía puesto un fondo de pantalla de Nana de After School. * No le gusta que le vean la cara delante de las cámaras recién levantado. * Su color favorito es el color azul, ya que suele mirar el cielo para relajarse. * Lo han confunfido con Jang Geun Suk, por su mirada de perfil, ya que se parecen mucho. * Hará la sub-unidad de MBLAQ, junto con G.O, revelando la canción Wild, como primera presentación en ''THE BLAQ% TOUR *En la conferencia de prensa por el lanzamiento del nuevo drama, ‘Strongest K-POP Survival‘, Go Eun Ah se rió al decir, “Mir quedo sin palabras cuando me escucho rapear.” *Cuida sus Mangas como un tesoro, odia maltratarlos o arrugarlos. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Sitio Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Galeria 326px-MIR MBLAQ 19122009153559.jpg 285px-149183 169085473114063 151014064921204 416749 504842 n.jpg 300px-149560 169085449780732 151014064921204 416748 5735784 n.jpg 326px-151049 169085889780688 151014064921204 416775 2836975 n.jpg 320px-154757 169086306447313 151014064921204 416796 1486096 n.jpg 320px-Mblaq mir.jpg 200342_198736596813087_100000302431089_601169_6753514_n.jpg Mir-BlaqStyle-21-530x350.jpg 320px-Mblaq-new-album-ree-5.jpg 249381 173247012746812 165274846877362 407947 3197303 n.jpg MIRNT.jpg 296px-Mir123.jpg Mir-monalisa.jpg MIR+MONA+LISA+PNG.png 987.png mblaq-forever-white-8.jpg 320px-20120326 mblaq mir.jpg 320px-553572 350243591692534 222855611098000 1088386 235753993 n.jpg 320px-547173 350243665025860 222855611098000 1088387 565058474 n.jpg 320px-542293 350243361692557 222855611098000 1088384 1290873260 n.jpg 356px-547363 10150902202367589 302237187588 12934829 371727323 n.jpg 320px-553754 10150895430397589 302237187588 12915839 947875772 n.jpg 320px-551472 10150896043672589 1312297740 n.jpg 541330_279455725461960_354731656_n.jpg images mir.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:J.Tune Camp